A Very Gaga Thanksgiving
A Very Gaga Thanksgiving is the name of an 90 minutes ABC Thanksgiving special that aired on November 24, 2011, featuring Lady Gaga. The special was shot on October 22 and 23, 2011. Development for A Very Gaga Thanksgiving immediately surfaced in November 2011, when it was announced that Gaga would host a television special on Thanksgiving. It features guest appearances from Katie Couric, Art Smith, and Tony Bennett. Background Development for A Very Gaga Thanksgiving immediately surfaced in November 2011, when it was announced that Gaga would host a television special on Thanksgiving. Production A Very Gaga Thanksgiving was conceived and directed by Gaga herself, while it was produced by Steven Johnson, Rudy Bendar, and David Saltz. Principal photography took place at the Convent of the Sacred Heart in New York City. Gaga told Women's Wear Daily: "My dad will be so excited. I actually directed it. It’s the first of two things I directed. I directed this as well as the video for "Marry The Night", my new single... So we'll be watching that and eating turkey and doing what all New Yorkers do, which is getting ready for every window to be filled with Christmas cheer the next day". 10-23-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Backstage 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Maison Martin Margiela. Synopsis Couric interviews Lady Gaga about her life and the inspiration behind her music at Convent of the Sacred Heart in Manhattan. Gaga also performs nine songs to a small audience of friends and family, including "Born This Way", "|Marry the Night", " Yoü and I", "Hair" and "The Edge of Glory", as well as covers of Irving Berlin classic "White Christmas" and Nat King Cole's " Orange Colored Sky". She also sings a duet with show tune artist Tony Bennett, which is a cover of Babes In Arms song "The Lady Is a Tranp". Gaga sings "Bad Romance" onstage in a different scene. American chef Art Smith accompanies Gaga with a turkey dinner and waffles. In another scene, a small group of children gather around her as she blows glitter on them. Introduction Lady Gaga is seen arriving at the Convent of the Sacred Heart in Manhattan while she also provide the narration explaining the content of the special. :"Hello everyone and happy thanksgiving. This is Lady Gaga. Tonight. join me with Tony Bennett, Katie Couric, chef Art Smith and the third and fourth grader from my alma mater, Sacred Heart. This is A Very Gaga Thanksgiving". This scene was shot on October 23, 2011. 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 006.jpg 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 005.jpg 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 004.jpg AVGT-Promo-Outfit.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Stephane Rolland and pumps by Giuseppe Zanotti. "The Lady is a Tramp" (with Tony Bennett) :For more on the song, see "The Lady is a Tramp" The song begins with a spoken introduction by Brian Newman. Prior to the special, Gaga and Bennett recorded their cover of the song which was released on his album, Duets II in 2011. Footage from an interview with Bennett are also shown after the performance of the song and during Gaga interview with Couric. AVGT-TonyBenett.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Givenchy. In the streets Art and crafts with the third and fourth graders "Born This Way" AVGT-03.jpg AVGT-BornThisWay.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Born This Way 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Armani Privé and jewels by Rodrigo Otazu. "Yoü and I" and "The Edge of Glory" A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Yoü and I 001.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - The Edge of Glory 001.jpg Cooking with Art Smith The special also included a cooking segment with chef Art Smith, with whom Gaga prepared fried turkey and waffles. Grandmother Germanotta's Salami Pecorino Cheese Waffles.jpg|1 Grandma Bissett's Cranberry Sauce.jpg|2 Aunt Sheri and Uncle Steve's Spiced Pecans.jpg|3 Fried Turkey.jpg|4 Chef Art's Gravy.jpg|5 #Grandmother Germanotta’s Salami Pecorino Cheese Waffles #Grandma Bissett's Cranberry Sauce #Aunt Sheri and Uncle Steve's Spiced Pecans #Fried Turkey #Chef Art's Gravy "White Christmas" and "Orange Colored Sky" A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - White Christmas 001.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - White Christmas 002.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - White Christmas 003.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Orange Colored Sky 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, heels by Christian Louboutin, a fur coat by Norman Norell and earrings by Alexis Lahellec. "Hair" A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Hair 001.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Hair 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by James Galanos. "Bad Romance" 10-22-11 Shareif Ziyadat 005.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Bad Romance 002.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Bad Romance 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Martin Grant. Interview with Katie "Marry the Night" A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Marry the Night 001.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Marry the Night 002.jpg A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Marry the Night 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Production October 22, 2011 10-22-11 Shareif Ziyadat 008-cropped.jpg 10-22-11 Shareif Ziyadat 003.jpg|1 AVGT-02.jpg|2 #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by James Galanos.'' #''Lady Gaga wears another dress by James Galanos.'' October 23, 2011 10-23-11 ABC 001.jpg|1 10-23-11 Lou Rocco 001.jpg Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 01.jpg|2 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 007.jpg A Very Gaga Holiday - Artwork.jpg|3 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 002.jpg 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 006.jpg|4 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 005.jpg 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 004.jpg Shareif_Ziyadat_-_A_Very_Gaga_Thanksgiving_-_06.jpg|5 #''Lady Gaga wears pants, a blazer and a shirt by Tom Ford, heels by Christian Louboutin, and sunglasses by Frame France.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, a fur coat by Norman Norell, and earrings by Alexis Lahellec.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Stephane Rolland, and shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Fendi, a coat by Valentino, and a hat by Philip Treacy.'' Music : For the EP release, see "A Very Gaga Holiday" On November 22, 2011, iTunes Store began selling a live EP of performances from the special, which included "White Christmas", "Orange Colored Sky", "You and I", and "The Edge of Glory". The EP was made available for purchase from the iTunes Store only. ;Set list: # "The Lady is a Tramp" (with Tony Bennett) # "Born This Way'" # "Yoü and I" # "The Edge of Glory" # "White Christmas" # "Orange Colored Sky" # "Hair" # "Bad Romance" # "Marry the Night" (Web exclusive) Credits * Director — Lady Gaga * First assistant director — Paul Laurens * Second assistant director — Melissa Mugavero * Producer — Steven Johnson (Factory Films), ABC's Lincoln Square Productions * Unit Production Manager — Steven Johnson (Factory Films) * Executive producer — Rudy Bednar, David Saltz * Visual effects — Baked FX * Photographer on set — Shareif Ziyadat, Lou Rocco (ABC) * Musical director — Joe Wilson * Music mix — Dave Russell at Heard It! Studios * Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti (Haus of Gaga) * Stylist — Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) * Sylist assistant — Perry Meek and Tony Villanueva (Haus of Gaga) * Manicurist — Aya Fukuda * Gaga's hair — Frederic Aspiras (Haus of Gaga) * Gaga's makeup — James Kaliardos * Gaga's makeup assistant — William Kahn * Dancers, band hair, makeup — Sarah Tanno (Haus of Gaga) * Dancers' makeup assistant — Deborah Padilla * Dancers' barber — Corey Rosso * Dancers hair — David Reposar, Jacob Hyzer * Choreographer — Richard Jackson (Haus of Gaga) * Haus of Gaga Dancers — Amanda Balen, Montana Efaw, Vincent Hardison, Jeremy Hudson, Richard Jackson, Mark Kanemura, Ian McKenzie, Victor Rojas, Bethany Strong * Haus of Gaga Band — Ricky Tillo (Guitar), George McCurdy III (Drums), Brockett Parsons (Keys), Kareem Devlin Byrne (Gutiar), Kern Brantley (Bass) *Band — Alex Smith (Piano), Brian Newman (trumpet), Paul Francis (Drums), Scott Ritchie (Bass), Steven Kortyka (Tenor sax) Links *Official website *Recipes Category:Filmography Category:2011 live performances